


Cool as a Lizard's Back

by voleuse



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Watch the shadows of pear trees shake at the window like bodies.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool as a Lizard's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series. Title and summary adapted from Jennifer Whitaker's _The Look of It_.

When her phone started ringing, it took Gwen a few seconds to dig it out from her pocket, dislodging sixty cents and a gum wrapper. She checked the caller ID first, like always.

It said, "**Hell**."

*

 

The offices of Wolfram and Hart, Geneva, were slightly cramped, but there was a great view of the lake. Gwen slid into the just-short-of-ergonomical chair across from Lilah Morgan's desk and crossed her legs like a lady.

"Swanky," she remarked.

Lilah folded her hands, setting them on the desk as she smiled. "There was a location closer to the United Nations," she said, "but some of our clientele preferred to visit us without so much...scrutiny."

"Why not meet with you, you know," Gwen leaned forward to mock-whisper, "down below?"

"The commute would make them late for the Security Council." Lilah tilted her head. "It's a long elevator ride."

While Gwen processed that, Lilah selected a manila folder from the tray on her desk. It was thin, and when Lilah flipped it open, Gwen counted only a page and a photograph.

"Tasha Trevelyan arrived in town two weeks ago," Lilah said. "She has no formal affiliations, but she's interfered with at least one of our negotiations, and ruined two more."

"Demon?" Gwen asked.

"Not as far as we've observed, but we haven't been able to get close." Lilah shut the folder, holding it out for Gwen's perusal.

Gwen took it, flipped it over and open again. "Why should I care?" She skimmed over the brief details: hotels, restaurants, a park.

"We need a new face. A neutral one." Lilah's eyes tracked over Gwen's legs, stretching all the way to the edge of the desk. "You were in Zurich, and our records indicate you have skills that might be useful."

Gwen closed the folder with a sharp _thwip_. "You want me to take her out?"

"We want you to keep an eye on her," Lilah replied. "Keep record of her activities and any contacts she might make."

"You want me to spy on her."

"That's such an antiquated term," Lilah said. "Observe her, and report back to me."

Gwen mulled it over. "Do I come back here every day?"

"Too obvious." Lilah set her elbows on the desk, her fingers trailing across the scar beneath her jaw. "I'm staying at the Kempinski. We can meet at the bar."

Gwen licked her lips and grinned. "You buying?"

"That depends on you," Lilah murmured.

Gwen tossed the folder on the desk. It skidded, crooked. "I'm in."

Lilah watched her rise from her chair and stretch. "Stop by H.R. on your way out."

*

Gwen strolled into the bar just after midnight, a flash drive tucked into one of her thigh-high boots. Lilah was lounging in a far corner, her fingers curling around the stem of a martini glass. The drink shone amber in the low light, and suddenly Gwen was thirsty.

She settled next to Lilah and raised her eyebrows.

Lilah waved at a server, her hand flicking either an obscene gesture or an order. "Results already?" she asked.

"You're here," Gwen observed. "Why are you surprised?"

"I'm having a drink, Ms. Raiden," Lilah said. "What do you have?"

Gwen traced a slow path across the inside of her thigh, delving two fingers inside her boot to retrieve the flash drive. She twirled it once before setting it in Lilah's palm.

Lilah smirked. She slid it, just as slowly, inside her bodice, pulling the thin fabric tight against her chest. "Is there anything interesting here?"

The server approached with a tray, and Gwen reached over, plucking Lilah's drink from her fingers. "I think so." She downed the remnants in a long swallow; it tasted like caramel fire. She handed the empty glass to the server, and took a full one with a nod. "You?"

Lilah dipped her head, darted her tongue against the rim of her new glass. "What do you have to offer me?"

Gwen brushed her fingers over Lilah's breast, then pressed down with her fingertips. She breathed out slowly, making Lilah's stillness obvious, then let loose a spark. Not enough to hurt, but just enough to shock.

Lilah's eyes widened, a bare fraction.

"I can make your heart beat," Gwen whispered.

Lilah paused for a long moment, then asked, "For what?"

Gwen retreated an inch, and laughed when Lilah pressed forward. "I think," Gwen said, "we can negotiate." Lilah's ankles were tangled with hers, now, and she drank to draw the feeling out.

"Gwen," Lilah said, and it was almost a purr. "What do you want?"

"Take me upstairs," Gwen replied, "and I'll show you."


End file.
